Mighty DigiChampions
by Ridley
Summary: AU fic. TK and Kari are enrolled into a new kind of school, a living school, but run into a gang with a leader far more dangerous that he appears. But they have their own little secret too. As usual, if my rating ends up wrong, please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: Okay, I know this isn't the Rise of the Viralmon sequel, but the fact is, do to poor planning, it's taken a direction I just don't like. So I've decided to start over. The same goes for Digimon Z which is why I've taken both series down. I'll be restart Unbreakable Bond too, but there's still several things I have to work out, so that old version is still up.

I won't bother with the details here, but I will say that my main problems were that aspects such as villains just weren't reaching their potential and I tend to lose interest in big stories, so from now on, instead of doing a few big fics, I'll do a bunch of smaller ones.

The Digimon Z remake is still a ways off, but the Viral series (now renamed DigiKnights), has the basic plans laid out and first draft of the first story is already done. It should be ready soon.

Anyways, on to this one. Not much to say as this is actually sort of a filler series I'll work on when I start feeling burnt out of my main projects. It's very heavily inspired by Power Rangers. Heck, it came from a desire to write fights to Tenga Bye Bye and Go Green Ranger!

--

The small spherical black crystal pulsated violently. It was one of many artifacts on planet Terra 2 that had yet be to be discovered.

Terra 2 was colonized by humans seven hundred years ago. Drives capable of going faster than light- fast enough to reach new galaxies in mere months- had been discovered and a group of colonists went off to find a planet and get a fresh start. Terra 2 was discovered very suddenly and it appeared to have a similar atmosphere. But since landing, signs of an older civilization have been discovered.

No one knew why the civilization had disappeared, but if they had found this crystal, they may have begun to understand.

Ddddddd

To call Kari nervous was an understatement. She had just moved into her Hope's Light Living School dorm room and was awaiting her roommate who just happened to be a boy. A boy! Why couldn't it be her older brother Tai?

And why does it feel like she's being watched?

TK's eyes snapped opened. "Gah! What was that?!" He put his hands to his face and felt around and then raked his fingers through his blonde hair. Messy, naturally, but it still had traces of the spikiness he liked to keep it in.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands along his chest. Okay, he definitely still male. That's a relief, and maybe a tiny disa- _I did not just think that!_

He was going to be rooming with a girl, so he had to burn all those thoughts from his head. In fact, that was probably the cause of the dream. He was just nervous. That's all. _I'll think of it as some early sensitivity training!_

DDddddd

The crystal pulsated more violently.

DDDdddd

TK closed his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't have another dream.

DDDDddd

The crystal started to crack.

DDDDdd

TK's eyes snapped open as he felt an explosion of fear. The fear that something was coming. Something bad. _Did I just have a nightmare?_

DDDDd

The crystal shattered. Black mist oozed out and dissipated. They were free.

DDDDDDD

The feeling passed. TK calmed down. First the dream and now that? What was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

TK shook his head to take his mind off the dream. Focus on his breakfast of, just what the heck was he eating? Well, he was holding a utensil, so probably cereal. Why did he even have to think about that? Why couldn't he just forget about the dream?

"Is something bothering you?" his mother asked.

"What makes you say that?" TK asked. He was not going to even mention the dream. The fear wasn't a problem; it had to be a nightmare or something, but the dream was just freaky.

"You've spent the last three minutes spooning air into you mouth."

"Oh." _Way to avoid suspicion._ But at least she wouldn't expect it to be about a dream. No, it was about his moving into Hope's Light Living School. Aw crap. A bigger wave of nervousness washed over. With its good friend nausea. What a way to start the day.

A living school was something that had been started shortly after Terra 2's colonization. Once a child becomes ten, he or she can take a test. If passed, he or she will qualify for living school; a school where they live and develop the skills to live responsibly. The security was amazingly tight making it one of the safest places on the planet to be and there were many experts and doctors on hand to analyze each students lifestyle and make certain he or she was learning what was needed. Sometimes boys and girls got paired up, but it was rarely chosen and even rarer for the parents to accept it. _So why isn't Mom having any problem with it?!_

Being with a girl was hard enough; he had no idea how to treat one, but that dream was making things worse. _Forget it! I'll bet she's as nervous as I am!_

"Don't worry about it," his mother soothed, "Hope's Light is the best school around. You'll be fine." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "Or is it because you're moving in with a girl?" TK felt his face turn red. "Well just remember; she'll be nervous too. Just treat her like would any of your friends, and you'll be fine." Her voice started to crack. "Yeah. I'm sure you'll be. Of course you will."

"Sounds like something's bothering you," he commented.

"TK," her voice turned serious, "Whatever happens in there, b-be brave." What? "I-I'm sure y-you can handlecit." Okay this was getting creepy. "And remember Matt's there too" she continued in a lighter tone, "He'll look after you." That brightened TKes mood. Matt was his older brother, but due to his parents divorcing, he barely got to see him. That made him feel a lot better, though there was no way Matt was ever going to hear about the dream.

Ddddd

One awkwardly silent ride later and TK was standing in front of the metal door to his new home breathing heavily. _Just do it!_ He gave it a quick knock and it shot open revealing a girl with short brown hair. _Beatiful!_ He tried to say "hi", but his mouth barely moved.

"U-uh, hi," Kari stuttered. Wait, how did he know it was Kari?! He never saw a mirror in the dream!

_This is the girl from my dream!_ There's an awkward moment waiting to happen.

"Hi," TK managed to choke out.

"I-I'm Kari Kamiya," Kari introduced.

"Takeru Takashi," he said, "but everyone calls me TK." More silence. "C-can I come in?" Kari waited a moment and then her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! Of course you can!" TK followed her in.

"I just got here about an hour myself so nothing's decorated," she said as she lead him in. Walls and furniture always came in gray, but they had a special layering that could be changed to any colour as long as the appropriate discs for the main control panel were supplied. "I haven't even tried looking at colours yet since I didn't want to pick something too girly."

"Guess we'll decide together," TK said. Kari slowly nodded, and then shook her head.

"Y-yeah. But anyways, this is the living room." She gestured to the opening on the left. Another opening was on the right, and straight a across was a hall that branched both left and right. Separating the living room from the entrance was a partial wall.

TK walked over to the couch along the wall on the far side and sat down. Nice and soft. Immediately after, Kari sat next to him and he felt his face turn warm. Why'd she have to be so close?

"TV's there," she muttered, pointing at the black rectangle in front. Supposedly, in the past, televisions were boxes, but now they were as thin as paper and could be hung just about anywhere. Next to the television was a window. On the corner on TK's right was an easy chair. In front of the couch was a coffee table.

"Plain but comfy," he muttered, trying not to wince as the words came out. How could he say something so stupid sounding?

Another silence. Great. What a wonderful first impression he was giving.

"I-I guess we should do the kitchen now," Kari suggested. He nodded. They stood and headed into the room straight across.

Right in front was a table. To the left another window leading outside and across was a counter that went to the wall, to a sink in front of a smaller window. The counter continued on the other side of the sink and went to the wall across before stopping at a stove and oven.

Nowadays, stoves had plates underneath that would only heat inorganic objects that were placed on a section that was turned on and had a special coating beneath so they'd recognize it as a pot or pan and such. If one was removed, the plate would immediately switch places with a lower one that was still cool. Accidentally burning yourself on it would be quite a feat. The oven would create an energy field that could bake something in only minutes.

Above and below the counter were the cupboards.

Next to the oven was the fridge with some sort of device on the front. "What do you think that thing on the fridge is?"

"I think it's a weight lock," Kari answered, "At least that's what I could tell." A weight lock would scan you for your weight and would lock down any anything recognized as food if you were past the weight limit.

"Have you used it?" Wait, he did NOT just ask that!

"D-did you just call me fat?!" Kari asked, her eyes wide.

"Wait, no! It just came out! I didnet mean anything by that!" Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry. Tai told me that boys aren't good at considering things like that. I shouldnet have gotten mad." TK relaxed.

"Sounds like a smart brother you have." Why did he feel like he just said something he shouldn't have?

"Not really, but- wait! How did you know he was my brother?!" From one disaster to another. He felt his face turn red. "Tell me, please. If there's a way for you to know these things about me, then maybe it can help know you better." Ugh. No point in avoiding it.

"You probably won't believe me, but-" he told her about his dream. She blinked for a couple seconds.

"That is weird, but right after I came here, I was thinking those exact things." What? "And it felt like I was being watched."

_So I'm some kind of stalker. Great. Just great. This has been such a great day._ "Sorry about that. You don't think I'm some kind stalker, do you?" Kari shook her head.

"Actually, somehow, it made me feel," she swallowed before squeaking, "safe." Wow. Safe? That was unexpected.

"W-well let's move on," TK said before another silence could occur. Kari nodded and led him into the hallway across from the entrance and pointed left at the door on the end "The bathroom's down there." She pointed right to the two doors along the wall. "The bedrooms are there."

Between the bedrooms was a small black panel. The control panel used for managing the different functions and dealing with this blasted gray.

He followed her into the nearest door. There was a window across from the door leading out back, a bed to the left, and a dresser to the right. Attached to the wall was a panel with a numbered pad and speaker which was a phone. Apparently, phones that could be carried around weren't permitted here, probably because of the potential disruption. On the bed was a small black box. "What's in the box?"

"The cards for changing the colours. I have no idea what to pick."

"I'm no decorator either, so how about we try different colours until we find something we like?" Kari shrugged.

"Well, it'll make the place interesting." Another silence. This was getting ridiculous.

"This is stupid!" TK blurted out suddenly. Kari jumped slightly.

"W-what is?!"

"The way we're acting! We're supposed be living together but we can barely speak! We shouldn't be so nervous!" Kari slowly nodded and then her face brightened.

"There's a juice bar Tai made me memorize the path to! It's real casual so maybe it'll help relax each around each other!"

"You mean freak us out over seeing so many strangers we'll cling to each other?" he found himself asking.

"Exactly!"

DDddd

_This is where they're hiding,_ Ganus thought to himself as he stared at the old building. Probably some old warehouse. The windows were now boarded up and the door was falling apart. The place should be condemned, but instead was run by a small time gang called the Skull Biters.

He walked through the door and saw them all sitting on crates in a circle. They probably bragging about their muggings and thefts and other small time crimes.

He moved towards them and they all stood.

"Who's this guy?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe he's lost."

"Hope he knows about the toll."

Pathetic. All of them. "I know where I am," he told them and pointed at the leader. "You are nothing more than a common thug. You gather some fools who for reason become loyal to you and use them for petty theft."

"This coming from a guy who can't even count," the leader retorted, "You're outnumbered and those insults are going to cost a lot for me to forget about them. So which bone would you like my boys to break first?" Ganus snorted.

"What's the matter? Too scared to take me on yourself? Can't get your hands dirty? I take it back. Even a thug is willing to fight. Aren't you man enough to take me on yourself?" The gang members started to back off as the leader jumped up.

"You wanna see how tough I am? Bring it on!" He charged at Ganus with his fist pulled back. Ganus casually stepped to the right as the leader threw the punch and grabbed him by the head and shoulders. He gave the leader's head a sharp twist with a loud snap and let go. His body slumped over.

Ganus faced the rest of the members. "My name is Ganus," he told them, "And if you follow me we'll own this whole planet. If you donet-" he pointed at the leader, "Well, you get the idea."

DDDdd

The juice bar had windows all around. The walls around the windows were white, but above they were red. The floor was white with coloured specks with numerous tables. Past the tables were a couple steps leading to a green bar with stools.

Two men were tending to everyone. One was a big burly bearded man looking around suspiciously, the other was an old man in a gray trench coat, white shirt, and red cap.

TK gravitated to the nearest empty table with Kari behind him. "Didn't think it would be this crowded," Kari muttered. TK nodded, looking around. "What are looking for?"

"Trying to see if my big brother, Matt, is here," he answered.

"You have a brother too?"

"Yeah, but my parents got divorced when I was little so I don't see him very often."

The two men came up to them. "Whatcha need?" the big man asked, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself! My name's John Smith." John Smith? Was he serious?

"Nothing right now," TK answered, "We're just looking around right now."

"That's fine too. This is a good place." He leaned in close. "In fact, it's the only place where we can be safe from them." Them? TK was beginning to understand why "John" was looking around suspiciously at everyone.

"Who's ethem'?" he asked.

"The less you know the safer you are. I know too much which is why theyere after me, but they canet touch me in here." Okay, so "John Smith" was insane. Wonderful.

"Stop scaring them with your stories," the old man chided, "You're so paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if it's true!" The old man turned to TK.

"Ignore him. He think's everyone's out to get him. My name's Garik Leren. I set this place up as a hangout for all you kids, so spend all the time you want here. If you need any help with anything, just call me or," he rolled his eyes, "'John', if you want to become unable to sleep at night."

"Well," Kari said, "It's going to be interesting here." Before TK could answer, another girl stepped between them. "Hi there!" she chirped, "I'm Amy!" Amy had blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a pink T-shirt and dark blue skirt. "Andyourjustmytype!Imblondetooandthatmakesusdestinedforeachotherandc" TK just blinked wondering how she could talk like that without hyperventilating.

Someone pushed her aside. "Please," the other girl said in a haughty tone, "A man of his calibre needs a lady, not an uncivilized pig!" The other girl dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a pink dress.

"Did you just call me a pig Candace?!" Amy snapped.

"Of course not, dear. That would be an insult to pigs. You are closer to a warthog."

"Better than being a stuck up witch!"

"What did you call me?!"

_What just happened?_ TK wondered as he watched the two girl squawk at each other like baby pterodactyls.

Garik chuckled. "You're a lucky boy to have two girls fighting over you." He looked at Kari. "Will you take on the winner?" Kari's face went beet red and TK felt his do the same.

"What? No! I-I mean-"

"W-we're just friends!" TK finished.

"That's what I said about my wife," Garik laughed. TK put his hand over Kari's mouth to keep her from speaking. Better to just drop the subject.

"What are you doing touching Kari?!" an angry voice demanded. Kari pushed his hand aside.

"Don't start Lawrence!" she snapped. Lawrence has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a fancy white suit with a pink undershirt.

"Kari's mine! You can't speak to her without my permission!"

"This is why I hate you!" Lawrence ignored her and grabbed TK by the collar.

"You will regret this! You will rue the day to interfered with me!" With that he stormed off.

"Who says erue" anymore?" TK asked, shaking his head. Kari shrugged.

"Sounds like you have competition too there TK," Garik remarked. Kari gagged.

"Popularity sucks," she and TK said.

DDDDd

"Have you ever cooked before?" Kari asked. TK shook his head. The incidents with Amy, Candace, and Lawrence were draining but at least they weren't so awkward around each other now.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm sure between the two of us we'll be able to make something passable. Let's just find something simple."

Kari pulled out a package of soup from the cupboard. "Can't get easier than this."

DDDDD

"That was impressive," TK commented. Kari nodded.

"Amazing."

"I've never seen soup explode before."

--

Afterword: Sorry if the Living School idea doesn't sound real, but I had to get them on their own for this to work and I have an easier writing young characters.

The whole Amy and Candace thing came from Tenchi Muyo and Lawrence is based off Hanagata from Saber Marionette J. I've been wanting to use those types of characters and I wanted a Bulk and Skull for this series, so went with it.


	3. Chapter 3

TK ran the tractor scrubber over the plates as he stood over the sink. It took several tries, but he and Kari finally managed to make a passable soup. Fortunately the other failures weren't so explosive, but still, it was ridiculous. That and the resulting mess. _I thought we were paired up in ways so between the two of us, we'd have the skills needed._

Ah, forget it. They were getting along much better now. No more awkward silences. Best to just focus on the dishes.

The scrubber gave a minor tractor beam that was better for pulling food stains off than any cloth. He looked out the window in front of him. A couple other apartments. Behind them was the school itself which looked like a palace. Sure seemed like a nice place, though a bit easy to get lost.

Lawrence dropped down on the scaffolding in front. "I'm on to you!" he snapped.

TK didn't bother hiding his annoyance. "Where'd you come from? And how did you find this place?"

"I checked the databases! I cannot allow my nemesis to live with my future wife!" Nemisis? Future wife?! What was wrong with this guy?!

"So I'm your nemesis?"

Lawrence pointed a finger at him. "You are my rival! I will not lose! I will become your worst nightmare! You will never sleep easy with me! You will fear dark corners! I will-"

_This is giving me headache._ TK looked for something he could use to get rid of the moron and his eyes fell on the perfect object. The pie.

"-and just when you think it can't get any worse, I will-" He slammed it into Lawrence's face.

Lawrence stayed motionless for a few seconds. "This embarrassment will not go unpunished!" TK rolled his eyes and heard Kari laugh from behind.

"I guess you found a use for the pie!"

He watched Lawrence quickly stomp over to the right side. "Wait!" TK called, "the stairs are over-" Too late. Lawrence hit the railing and went over. With a crash. TK's heart froze. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"Is he okay?!" Kari asked running up.

"Right in the garbage?!" Lawrence's voice sounded, "Come on! Not fair! You'll pay, TK! Someday, somehow, you'll pay! You won't even see it coming! Live in fear until then! Wait, is that...Spider!" Lawrence gave a girlish scream ranfrom under the window run faster than TK thought possible.

"I don't think he'll ever be okay," he answered.

Dd

"So I guess this way's the library?" TK asked pointing down an empty street. There seemed to be some other people in front of a worn building.

"To an old one," Kari answered, "I heard they're going to transfer everything to the new one and tear this section down, but they haven't finished the paper work yet." TK laughed.

"So I guess that means this spot's going to be around for a few decades."

Kari nodded ginning. "Yeah, but until then, anything there's free pickings. Can't be bothered to move any of it apparently. I want to look there for a "Cooking for Hopeless Idiots" or something so we don't have to worry about returning it." TK nodded. After the soup fiasco, "hopeless idiot" was being nice. Hopefully whoever else was there wasn't after the same thing.

As the others came into view, TK noticed that four of them were dressed in black and had skulls on their shirts. They seemed to be a few years older, probably the oldest any student was allowed to be here, and they had another who seemed to be about TK's age surrounded and forcing him into the library. This looked bad.

"Get away from me!" the kid shouted.

"What are they doing?" Kari asked.

"Wait here," TK ordered, "I've dealt with bullies before. Matt's made a point of making sure I can handle a fist fight better than any of them."

"But-"

"Don't worry. The shield and security prevent anyone truly dangerous from getting in, right? They can't be more than wannabes. I'll scare them off and you report them."

"But-"

"Have you ever fought before?"

Kari sighed after a couple seconds and shook her head. "Okay, I'll do it, but be careful." TK ran towards the group as they entered the building.

He carefully crept in. This place was in very bad shape. The stairs leading up were broken beyond use. The desk was falling apart, and the door ahead was just an opening.

As he moved forward, someone crashed into him, bowling him over. "What are you doing here?" he whispered to Kari.

"I got worried," she answered apologetically. A hole appeared where his head was only moments before. It looked like a bullet hole, but a cold black mist was seeping out. Kari's little accident just saved his life!

_But how did a gun get in here?!_ "We're in over our heads," he whispered, "Let's get out of here!" Kari nodded, shaking slightly.

He grabbed her and ran back out. Then stopped as he saw the five of the punks waiting for him. They moved surrounding the two. And for some reason, TK had the feeling they had no good side at all. "Stay near me," he whispered to Kari who just nodded.

"Hold it," a voice from behind said. A tall man walked in front. "There's something different about these two." Different?

"What do you mean, Ganus?" one asked.

"If I'm right, recruiting them will be impossible," Ganus answered, "So I'll just kill them." What?!

Kari gasped. TK looked at her. She was shaking. _What did I get us into?_ He focused on Ganus. At the very least, he had to get Kari away. Ganus walked towards him. He pushed Kari back slightly and put his fists up, not sure what he was going to do. He was confident he could take the others, but something was different about Ganus. He couldn't place it, but it made him nervous.

Ganus grinned and threw a punch at TK's head. For some reason it seemed slow, however, and TK effortlessly ducked it and threw his own punch. It connected with Ganus' stomach and he doubled over. TK then threw a kick upwards with his right foot into Ganus' face sending him onto his back.

"TK!" Kari gasped, "How did you do that?!"

"I don't know," TK admitted, "I was never flexible enough to kick like that! And my strength-"

"And speed! I barely saw you move!" He was that fast? That would explain how he saw the punch so easily.

Ganus got up growling and charged at TK. He swung his right arm like a club at TK, but TK drove his fist into from below pushing it up. Ganus performed at kick at TK's stomach, but TK moved his leg up and took it on the knee. Ganus swung down his other arm but TK batted it to the side and used his left hand to deliver an open palm thrust into Ganus' chest. Ganus stumbled back and TK followed with a right punch. Ganus moved his left arm and blocked it and TK quickly threw a punch with his other arm at Ganus' stomach, but Ganus blocked that one too. TK threw a kick into Ganus' shin sending him to his knee and then delivered a punch into his face. Ganus stood as he stumbled back again and spun with a sloppy kick that TK simply leaned back a little to avoid. As soon as his back was turned, TK rushed forward with a body slam sending Ganus onto his chest.

_Where are these moves coming from?_ Ganus stood again and charged with his fist pulled back. TK jumped forward with a jump kick that slammed into Ganus' face. Ganus' feet were lifted off the ground as TK shot past him and Ganus landed on his back. "Enough," TK commanded, "You've lost. I'm not even breaking a sweat here." Now that he thought about it, that was true. This fight was so easy, it could go on for hours and barely be a workout. "This place isn't for you and your gang. Leave and don't ever come back."

Ganus just chuckled. "Don't be so cocky." He stood and faced TK with a grin. "Your little love taps don't bother me." What?

"I'm wiping the floor with you!"

"Only because this form is so weak." Form? What was he talking about?! Now TK was getting worried. "But it was necessary to infiltrate you humans and find the two chosen by the one who sealed us in the black crystals." Black crystals? Sealed? What mental hospital did this guy escape from?

"What does he mean?" Kari whispered.

"I have no idea," TK answered.

"Now you shall witness the horror of my true power!" Ganus held his arms out to the side and a black mist began emanating from his body. It exploded in a ball of dark energy. TK felt his mouth turn dry at what he saw.

Ganus' skin was now brown. His eyes were yellow and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. His clothes were now lumpy purple armour lined with red covering his limbs, feet, and body. His hair was long and fiery orange.

"A monster," TK muttered.

"No," Ganus shook his head, "I'm not a monster. I'm a demon!" A what?! He slowly walked over to TK with a big grin.

_Don't get scared! You pulverised this guy already!_ TK reminded himself. Ganus stopped in front and TK threw a punch into his chest. It struck, but Ganus didn't so much as blink. TK hit him again, but again nothing. TK kicked him in the side, but that didn't have any effect either.

"Now that I'm no longer confined to that meat sack, I'm unbeatable!" His right fist turned into a blur and before TK's brain even registered the movement, Ganus' fist was in his stomach and he was flying back. He hit the ground and rolled to his knees spitting out blood.

He stood and turned around. Ganus was right in front with his fist raised. TK dived right as the blow came down. It struck the ground with a crack splitting it open. _If that had hit me, I'd be in pieces!_

As Ganus straightened, TK launched himself forward with a jump kick into Ganus' face. If this guy really was a demon, he was bad enough to hunt him and Kari down. Running wasn't an option.

TK's kick hit, but it was like kicking a stone wall and he just fell off. Ganus grabbed him by the ankle and held him up. "I like you," he said, "So I'm going to give you a gift and show what it's like to fly!" Before TK knew what was happening, Ganus threw him across the street, bowling through a couple gang members, and into the building on the other side.

He got up and looked for something that could help. One of the gang members had dropped a pipe. Perfect! He grabbed and jumped at Ganus with a spin, smashing the pipe into his nose. Ganus just grinned and opened his mouth. The pipe went in and he bit down shearing through it. He then chewed and swallowed. "Thank you. I needed more iron in my diet."

TK started to back away and look for another weapon, but Ganus' arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat lift him up. He held TK up to his face. "What'll taste better, you or the pipe? Or maybe your girl back there?" Kari? Never! TK began frantically hitting him in the neck but Ganus grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the street again and he hit the old library cracking the wall slightly.

TK stood again as Ganus leapt into the air and came down knee first. TK rolled out the way as Ganus crashed into the ground, smashing it even further. He stood and TK charged. He had to find a weak spot. With his fingers out, drove his palm into Ganus' nose and the fingers into his eyes. Ganus didn't even blink.

_Even his eyes can't be hurt?! Come on!_ Ganus grabbed him by the throat again and held him up.

"This had been fun, but I'm getting bored with you. I'll just kill you now and then rape the girl a few times before killing her."

"NO!" TK screamed and felt a warmth going through his body. He punched Ganus' arm with his fist glowing yellow and Ganus flinched dropping him. The warmth disappeared. What did he just do?

"So I was right about you! You're the DigiChampions!" Ganus shouted and lunged, tackling TK the ground. "I'll kill you now!" He raised his fist and TK found himself unable to move. Two interlocked fists glowing pink swung into Ganus' face sending him flying off of TK.

"Kari?!"

"I-I don't what happened!" Kari stammered, "I just wanted to help you somehow!"

"Let's get out of here!" TK said grabbing her by the arm and started running. Now he could hurt Ganus. He just had to figure out how to do it again.

DD

"Don't follow them!" Ganus ordered his gang as he turned back to his human form. "Attacking too hard or soft will just make them completely awaken! We have to do this just right, and that's just what I've brought in the new members for." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?!" Kari asked pacing frantically. TK felt the same way; sure they escaped the demon, he going to come looking for them. The thought of being hunted by a demon was just plain terrifying.

"We have to figure out what we did to hurt him," he answered faking calmness, "If we can master whatever that energy was, we might have a chance."

"But, fighting?!" Kari asked, "I hate fighting. I-I can't fight." She started to shake and TK hugged her. "I've never fought before."

"I don't know what we'll do, but I'll think of something." He tried to keep his voice calm. He was just as scared as she was, but he had to push it aside. Ganus was going to hunt them down thanks to him so he had to be ready to protect her. "We just have to master that power we used before. Somehow."

"It's not that hard," a voice from behind said. TK and Kari jumped and turned around seeing a small orange dinosaur behind them.

"A demon!" Kari shrieked. TK got in front of her. The demon's eyes widened.

"No I'm not! Honestly! I'm a digimon!" A what?

"What's a 'digimon'?!" he demanded.

"It means, uh, digital," the creature's voice became a squeak, "monster."

"A monster?!" Kari yelped. TK grabbed at the monster but it leapt back.

"Not like that! Not like that! I'm not evil! Most digimon are friendly! I'm one of them!" Well, the so-called "digimon" looked like he was being honest, and he didn't seem evil, though TK wasn't certain how he knew.

"What are you doing here?" He made sure to stay between the digimon and Kari.

"I was sent here by Solmon, the leader of all fire digimon and one of the descendants who battled the demons when they first appeared." Wait, did this mean there was someone who understood what the deal with Ganus was-wait!

_Demons?! As in more than one?! More than Ganus?!_ Now he was really scared and considering the grip Kari suddenly gave his arm, she was too.

"You mean Ganus isn't alone?! Where'd you come from?! How many are there?! Why are they here?!"

Agumon held up his arms. "Okay, calm down! It's not as bad as it sounds!"

"We're being invaded by demons! How is that not bad?!"

Agumon took a couple breaths. "I'll start from the beginning. I'm Agumon, from the Digital World, a world that exists within the electronics in your universe or something like that. This planet used to be part of the Digital World, but we had to send it here after sealing the demons. See, it's possible to manipulate all your electronics from our world, so if the demons conquered it, they'd control your world too by default. But by keeping them here, we'd be out of the fight and able to help you." So, that meant Agumon was the same race as this planet's natives?

"This is your planet?" Agumon shook his head.

"Was our planet. It's yours now. You know, finders keepers." Well, if Agumon was dangerous, he sure wasn't acting like it.

"I don't want to offend you," TK interrupted, "but what kind of help can a little guy like you be against Ganus?" Agumon lowered his head.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Even though I appear here, I'm in a form called a 'Projection'. Projections send a small part of a data to just about any other area temporarily by a special digimon called Dimenmon another descendant, but we only take about ten percent of our strength. But even at full strength I wouldn't be able to do anything.

But anyways, as far as we figure, the demons appeared in our world a thousand years ago and we sealed them seven hundred years ago."

"Your war lasted three hundred years?" Kari asked.

Agumon nodded. "We were nearly wiped out and we still haven't recovered, but unlike then, the demons are scattered now. That's why it's not so bad for you. You can pick them off as they come and they're afraid that we'll send the one who beat them last time." So there was someone who could beat them? Great.

_Send him in!_ "Just who is that?" TK asked.

Agumon shrugged. "I don't know." Crap. "We believe it's some kind of human fused with powers of the digimon who fist fought the demons, but only they would know and they didn't survive the fusion. The human didn't either, apparently."

"Why not?"

Agumon shrugged. "He was just that powerful. In fact, this power was so great, that anyone using it cannot live for more than a few hours since no body can handle that much power." Wow. That is strong. "But on the bright side," Agumon continued, "before disappearing, he released his powers to find two who could be trusted to fight them, but they would not search until the demons were to be awakened. You now wield his powers, and because they've been split in half, your bodies can take it."

Before TK could think of a response, he saw a bunch of black orbs appear in the window and drop down. Each one then turned into a brown scaly humanoid with red hair and face like Ganus'.

"What's going on?!" TK demanded.

"Those are the true forms of Ganus' Minions," Agumon warned, "They're stronger than their human forms! If they're showing up here, then there's one else around! These demons like to avoid drawing attention, especially since they're afraid of us summoning that warrior again. But they'll tear this place down if you don't do something!"

"So we're on our own?"

Agumon gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, but this is also considered to be your training, so don't worry! You can take them! They're tougher than humans, but so are you!"

TK took a deep breath. Whether or not Agumon was right, it didn't change the fact that he just showed these things where he and Kari lived. He looked at her.

"Y-you're going to fight them?" Kari asked. He nodded.

"I got you into this mess, so I'm getting you out."

Kari shook her head. "I got into this by not listening to you. Let me help. If we can find that power again, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"That's the spirit!" Agumon cheered. TK ran outside with Kari behind him. He faced the Minions as they grouped up in front of him. Show time.

He ran towards one and punched it in the stomach. It bent over and he followed with an uppercut sending it onto its back. Right as TK realized his victory, something slammed into his side knocking him over. A jump kick.

He started to stand, but felt a couple grab him by the shoulders and lift him up. He kicked his legs up and slammed them into their backs knocking them over. He straightened himself, but felt a foot hit him in the back of the head sending him forward a few steps. He spun with his own kick but the Minion stayed back just out of reach and then launched forward with a punch to his stomach.

Dddddd

Kari winced as she saw TK go down after the punch. She never got into any kind of fight before, but she had to do something. She said she was going to help and that meant not just standing around.

Closing her eyes, she ran forward and body slammed the Minion standing over him. She opened and saw it on the ground. _I did it-_ her thoughts were interrupted as someone grabbed her by the hair and threw her back. She stayed standing, but as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, a foot slammed into her face.

She cried out clutching her nose as she fell back but was grabbed from behind. "Let go!" She drove her elbow back and struck the Minion in the face forcing it to let go. She then instinctively spun with a kick that went much higher than she through it would and struck it across the head sending it spiralling down. _I actually did that?!_

A jump kick got her in the back of the head sending her to face.

DDdddd

TK punched the Minion off of him as he stood. These things kept coming. Then he noticed Kari take a jump kick the back of the head and go down. _Kari!_ "I'm coming!" He ran over to her, but one Minion ducked down and performed a sweeping kick that knocked out his legs sending him into a face plant.

He started to crawl back up but felt a firm heel slam down on his back. He resisted and jumped back up, but as he landed, a fist met his jaw. The blow shoved him to another that head butted him in the face and then grabbed by the throat as he reeled.

DDDddd

Kari had scrambled back up and threw a desperate punch but the Minion in front grabbed her by the hand and moved behind her twisting her arm. She tried not to cry out and ignore the tears, but one got in front and grabbed her by the hair. It slammed her face into its knee and she tasted blood.

She struggled and managed to wrench her arm free, but the Minion simply punched her in the cheek and she barely stayed standing trying not to cry over how much it hurt. She hadn't even been in an arm wrestling match, let alone a full blown brawl like this!

A thick arm wrapped around her neck and the Minion began squeezing. It felt like her spine was going to snap. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_

DDDDdd

"Your bond!" TK heard Agumon call out as his vision grew darker, "Focus on your feelings! Your power came from one being so you have to use your bond to access it!" Come to think of it, it was Ganus saying what he was going to do Kari that caused him to power up the first time.

He thought about her and felt the warmth return. Only this time it got stronger. He continued to concentrate and with a flash he suddenly found golden armour covering his body. And somehow, he knew its design. The breastplate had a hexagon with an H connected to the shoulder blades. The section covering his stomach was layered. The coverings for the arms and legs were equally fancy and the helmet was round up the front where there was an extra layer that formed fins at the sides and a point at the top. And yet, despite how much he was wearing, it felt completely light. In fact, he felt like he could move better than ever in it.

And did he feel strong. He grabbed the Minion's arm and flung it to the side. The Minion sailed in that direction a few seconds and then crashed down. Another Minion charged and punched but it seemed incredibly slow. TK leaned away from the blow and delivered his own to the Minion's face. It's entire head flew off and the body shattered like glass and the fragments disappeared.

He turned around and saw one coming with a jump kick. He turned sideways and the Minion shot past. He landed a quick spin kick and the Minion shattered. Ten others surrounded him. He got ready to fight, but became aware of a presence on his sides and reached down. Holsters. Holsters containing some kind of fancy pistol. He pointed them at the Minions and pressed the triggers. Yellow bolts sprayed out and he suddenly became aware of exactly where to move the guns for each shot. Each bolt became either a head shot or one through whatever it was they passed off as a heart. They all went down and shattered. _I didn't even miss once!_

DDDDDd

Focus on TK? Well, Kari did do that when Ganus was about to kill him and it worked. She did and golden armour appeared.

The breastplate was covered by another plate that was shaped kind of like an upside-down peanut, except the ends ended with three points instead of being rounded and the bottom stopped at her waist. Inscribed on the plate was a long L and around the waist was a chain of plates forming a skirt. The top was linked to the extra layer over the shoulders. The arms and legs seemed equally fancy. The helmet had an extra layer around it that pointed at the top, but went around to her back forming six streamers that almost seemed like hair.

_This is amazing!_ She forgot about the pain but came back to reality as one attacked with a jump kick. It was slow, but she froze. It struck, but it only resulted in a nudge and the Minion fell onto its back. It stood and she punched it in the chest. Her fist went right through and the minion shattered. _Am I really this strong?!_

Another dropped down in front and punched her in the face. Nothing. It hit her again. And again. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this. It was nice not being hurt when hit. Three others joined in and Kari pulled a spin kick shattering them all.

A large group of others bunched up in front of her. She became aware of something on her right and reached down, pulling up a big hand gun. Taking a deep breath, she fired. The recoil almost knocked her over, but the shot took a big bite out of group. _That was amazing!_ She fired again and again. In no time, the Minions were gone.

DDDDDD

"That was amazing!" TK exclaimed. Kari nodded.

"Your faces are blocked by light to everyone except whoever you want to know your identities," Agumon informed, "The armour itself is made of pure good energy which is why it works against the demons That energy is what makes you so strong and the armour makes you even stronger than you are without it. And if you learn to use the energy fully, you'll be able to develop different techniques to handle any kind of demon.

And you'll need too. They demons have no limit to how strong they can be, but neither do you. And because your power is only divided among you two while the demons power is spread among their legions, you should have no problem catching up and surpassing them."

"So we're about equal to Ganus?" TK asked. Agumon nodded.

"The demons have special skills that make it so you can't just pound them like the Minions, but as long as you create a good variety of attacks, you'll be fine. And don't worry about collateral damage. If the beings and structures aren't evil, it won't be dangerous to them, though an evil person will be affected related to how evil they are. So don't worry about hitting an innocent. They'll either be unaffected or have it coming."

Agumon started to fade. "What's happening?!" Kari asked.

Agumon laughed. "I'm done here, so my Projection's ending but there are others who'll come to help advise you later on. Just remember that you have the power of the being that even the demons fear."

Afterword: It was the armour that caused the delay. I just couldn't find a design that I liked and could describe.


	5. Chapter 5

TK summoned his armour for the third time in a row. It was becoming quite easy now. Almost no concentration needed. Kari seemed to be having just as easy a time. And it was only about an hour since they got back home.

"I'd say we've mastered this," he said. Kari nodded, looking scared.

"I can't do this! I can't fight a demon!"

He gave her a hug. "Remember what you did to those Minions? They were demons too. We can get them, but I need your help on this. Please." He hated asking her to help him with this, but he had no choice. He couldn't do this alone and if he tried and failed, she'd be the next target.

"I'll try."

D

TK kicked open the door to the old library. Disguised Minions and humans rushed towards them but he effortlessly shot them all down. The Minions were destroyed while the humans lost consciousness.

They walked into the main room and more Minions surrounded them. "Hold it," Ganus called, "They've awakened. Get back. I'll handle it." He walked up as he transformed into his demon form. "Thank you for showing up so soon. I was not looking forward to how much time it would've taken to find you, and how much training you could have done."

TK answered with a strong uppercut lifting Ganus into the air. As he landed, Kari blasted him. He rolled on the ground and but Kari had already leapt at him with a kick that smashed into his face sending him down as TK ran past and ducked. Ganus stood but TK pulled a sweeping kick into the back up his knees causing him to fall back, and then grabbed him by the chest and slammed him into the ground head first. He let go and Ganus fell to his stomach while he jumped over him and faced him as he landed.

Ganus stood but Kari shot him again and he went flying towards TK. TK ran towards him and slammed his fist into Ganus' face flipping him onto his back as he skidded along the ground.

"Was that so bad?" TK asked Kari who was wide-eyed and shaking. "Your doing great," he assured, "You pulled some great moves back there."

"I-I barely r-remember," she stuttered.

Ganus started laughing as he stood. What was so funny? He turned and TK couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ganus wasn't scratched! _But I felt his face cave under that punch! That should've crushed his skull!_

Ganus started walking towards them. "Get back!" Kari shrieked and fired, hitting him in the shoulder. He went down, but stood again unharmed. TK ran at him firing all over. He had to keep Ganus away from Kari. It seemed that shooting was all she could do right now.

_I just have to keep firing until I find a spot that I actually hurt._ He stopped as he noticed something. The burns from his bolts were appearing wherever he hit, but they disappeared right afterward!

"Too slow!" Ganus laughed and lunged punching TK in the chest. He landed next to Kari and stood, trying to ignore how much of that he felt through the armour. Then a shadow fell over Kari and they looked up. Ganus was coming down.

"Get away!" Kari shouted firing. The blast exploded on Ganus' chest but he kept coming down and grabbed her by the face and slammed her into the floor as he landed. TK sprung up with an uppercut knocking him off her, but Ganus landed on his feet. "I-it didn't work!" Kari said.

"It did," TK told her, "When I was shooting him, I noticed that my shots were working, but they healed instantly."

"That's right!" Ganus said, "I can heal from any kind of injury! I'm invincible!" Kari fired him again and hit him in the chest but he got back up and lunged forward punching both TK and Kari in the chests and knocking them down.

_His fists are like wrecking balls!_ TK painfully stood again and Kari did too, though she was wincing. _She really isn't ready for this! But I know I can't do this myself!_ "Just shoot him when I give you the opening. I'll do the hard part." She slowly nodded.

TK charged and began punching Ganus in the stomach, but Ganus caught him by the fist and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the ground. He heard Kari's gun go off and Ganus let go. The two stood back up.

TK charged again, but this time dove towards his foe and threw his fist into Ganus' stomach. Ganus' spine crumbled under the blow and he fell down, but stood right back up. _Come on! I paralyzed him! How could heal from that so easily?!_

Ganus grabbed him by the head and lifted squeezing. Out of the cracks between Ganus' fingers TK saw Kari put her gun right on Ganus' elbow and fire. The elbow disintegrated and TK dropped, the piece of arm falling off his face. Ganus roared in pain, but another arm grew out of the stump.

"That's it," TK told Kari, "That gun can kill him."

"I'll try," she answered.

"That hurt you wench!" Ganus shouted. TK pulled out the blasters and shot Ganus in the eyes. Ganus shrieked clutching his face.

"Now!" Kari nodded and darted over to Ganus putting her gun right on his chin. She fired and his head was vaporized. She ran back to TK as Ganus' headless body fell back.

Another head popped out of the neck and he stood. "What?!" TK shouted in disbelief.

"That's right!" Ganus laughed, "I can recover from anything! But you still made me mad!" He leapt at Kari shoving TK aside and bit down on her gun as she screamed. He pulled again with half of her weapon in his mouth.

"Get away from her!" TK ordered as he punched Ganus across the mouth. Ganus answered with a swipe across his cheek hard enough to send him to his knees.

"Get back!" Kari shouted and threw a frantic punch. Ganus sidestepped and bit down on her arm. She shrieked and began pulling. TK pulled out his blasters and shot away Ganus' teeth.

_Now she won't tear her arm up trying to get away!_ Once Ganus was off her, he stood, but nearly fell over due to a sudden feeling of weakness.

"Don't feel well?" Ganus mocked, "Guess that poison in my claws and teeth is a tad too strong!" Poison?! "But don't worry. I'll have beaten you to death before it can kill you!"

He rushed towards TK and punched him in the chest. The chest plate cracked from the impact. He then spun and backhanded Kari across the face and crushing a chunk of her helmet.

"Without that armour," Ganus said, "Your chest would have a big hole in it and your head would be paste! And to think I was worried about facing you!" TK tried to focus on what his next move should be. With the poison, he didn't have long, but his power was telling him that it would disappear if Ganus died. He just needed a way to kill Ganus with one shot. But now that Kari's gun was gone, he wasn't certain he could find a way.

Ganus wrapped his arms around him and began squeezing and the armour started to crack but then stumbled forward suddenly and he dropped TK before reaching behind and pulling Kari in front. He threw her across the room and leapt up. TK tried to follow, but stumbled. The poison was really slowing him down. Kari landed on her back, but then Ganus crashed down on her, driving his elbow into her stomach. Blood shot out of her mouth.

_He's singling her out! Because she's scared I'll bet!_ Now more than ever, TK wanted to kill this thing. But how?! Kari's gun was the only thing strong enough to break through his body! _I can't believe we were given this power just to die in our first battle!_ Wait! The power? That's it! _Our strength came from our bond! If we focus on it, we may find something!_

TK charged and body slammed Ganus off of her and pulled her up. "It hurts," she moaned.

"Focus on me," he ordered, "I'll focus on you! Just like our armour! Maybe we'll find something!" He started to concentrate. The weakness started fading. The poison was being burnt away! "The poison's gone," he whispered.

"Me too," Kari said, "and I don't hurt so much. I feel something else." TK felt it. Another power welling up. He took her hand and they raised them as the energies flowed towards each other and mixed.

"It makes sense," he told her, "Our powers came from one being."

"Like I'll let you finish!" Ganus shouted and charged. Using his other hand, TK fired on Ganus' eyes. He roared clutching them. "Not again!"

All the energy united as Ganus uncovered his eyes. TK and Kari threw their hands forward and released firing a wave of energy that formed a blade alternating between yellow and pink. "You're going to cut me?! What a joke!" Ganus laughed and flexed his chest. The blade slashed through him and he grinned. But the glowing cut left behind remained and his eyes widened. "W-what's happening?! Why is still hurting?! Why haven't I healed?!"

Cracks branched off the cut and began covering his body. "This isn't happening! I can heal from anything! I'm invincible! I'm invin-" He was cut off as he shattered as if he was made of glass and the pieces disappeared.

"We did it," TK realized. He looked at Kari. "We did it! Ganus is dead! We won!"

Kari nodded and started shaking. "It was close," she said, "I-I almost died. I was n-nearly k-k-killed. I almost died!" She began shaking even more and TK hugged her. "I almost died!"

"Calm down! It's over! We've won!"

"I almost died! I almost died!" She started to make a choking sound and TK pushed her to the side as she threw up. "I almost died." He hugged her again but from behind.

"It was close, but we won. And now we know how to kill those things. Remember we can become stronger than any of them. And we will." Kari turned around and buried her face in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Foreword: I don't like how the lines seperating the forewords are being handled, so I'm bolding instead from now on.**

I'm aware this story wasn't my best, but it's really a prologue to the rest of the series, and I really have a hard time with prologues. Too eager to get on with the main stuff I suppose. Well, on the plus side, I'm on the final draft of the first DigiKnights story, so that will be up soon.

Suggestions on how to improve my descriptiveness would be appreciated. I do know I need to show, not tell, but I still haven't figured how to pull it off. I tried King of the Nerds to help fix the problems he made such a big fuss about, but all I got were insults and ego.

"How was your first day?" TK's mother asked over the phone.

"Interesting," he answered. He and Kari agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about the demon. Since they had the power to destroy them, they couldn't let anyone get dragged in.

"Did anything...unusual happen?" What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you get into any fights...or...see anything...weird?" Wait, did she know about this?

TK took a deep breath. "Why was I paired with Kari?" he asked, "Neither of us can cook, so why were we paired together? The computers are supposed to watch for those type of things when choosing us, and why did you let me go with a girl for that matter?!" He heard a sad sigh from the other end.

"It sounds like you already know."

"You knew about the demons?!" How?! And why did she allow it?!

"When you were born, some creature called Shiningmon appeared. She said that you and a girl named Kari are destined to fight an evil sealed away centuries ago. She told me to send you here so you could confront them in a controlled environment. These 'digimon' things have human allies who are making sure you'll have enough freedom to fight.

I was against it at first, but they ultimately made me understand that either way, the demons were going to target you and the best way to keep you safe is to make the fight as easy for you as possible."

_So that's why she was acting so odd when she brought me here._ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She knew all this time. _And kept it a secret. It must have torn her up!_

"I'm so sorry!" she continued, "I didn't want this!"

"I'm sure," he answered, "But what about everyone else? We killed one demon before it killed anyone, but everyone's in danger."

"I know. But according to Shiningmon, this is the absolute safest possible method for everyone. The humans involved are supposed to be keeping anyone else from getting involved. They've apparently been preparing for this for decades."

That didn't really make him feel better, but he knew his mother would never agree unless they had shown they knew what they were doing. "Okay. I guess it makes sense to keep the fight in a small place. I guess we don't have a choice. We'll just have to work fast."

"I'm so proud of you," his mother responded after a few seconds.

D

"Where are we going?" Kari asked as TK lead her out the door.

"Just getting some air," he told her, "You need it."

"I can't do this," she muttered.

"You were great back there," he assured, "We just have to practice with those powers." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I wouldn't have won if you weren't there."

"How can you be so confident?" Good question.

"It think it's because I was fighting for you."

"What?"

"This is gonna sound corny, but you inspired me. I mean, I just think of you the rest comes easy. It's like..." how to put this, "like-"

"Like this!" Lawrence shouted jumping out of the alley and then punched TK across the face.

"Hey!" he snapped, "That hurt! That...that...actually that didn't hurt at all." Lawrence stared at TK, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Speak for yourself!" he squeaked shaking his fist and ran off muttering "Mommy!"

"How much do you think he heard?" Kari asked.

"Not much, I'd say," TK answered, "But we should be more careful about when we talk. We should also try and take down the Minions without the armours so we don't get as reliant on them as Ganus was with his invulnerability."

"I'll try."

TK put an arm around her and pulled her in. _I'll pull you through this. I promise._


End file.
